


Another Side of You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Dominant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Sexy, dominant Spencer.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Morning, Dr. Reid,” Y/N said, emphasizing his title as she nearly always did. Why did she do that? He wasn’t complaining - not at all as a matter of fact. But he did wonder what made her do that.

“Why do you always call me Doctor, Y/N?” he asked, slapping his hand across his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. “We’ve been working together for nearly two years and everyone else calls me Spencer.”

“I don’t know, I guess I just know what it takes to get a Ph.D., so I like using it when someone has earned it,” she said, bending over the desk in front of him. The locket she never went a day without was hanging down in between her breasts and Spencer had to try with every fiber in him to look up at her eyes and not where they were naturally drawn. When he looked up, he saw her smiling - almost a smirk. She must have known what she was doing to him. He wondered if she knew that every time she called him doctor, he imagined her saying it to him in the bedroom.

“Well,” he said, gazing into her eyes, noticing that her pupils had dilated. Wait? Is she actually into me? he thought. “I did earn three of them, and you’re the only one that calls me doctor, which I like.”

“Oh really, Dr. Reid,” she said standing up and crossing her arms in front of her body. As she stood up from the desk with her hip jutted out to one side she spoke, “I’ll be sure to continue calling you Dr. Reid then.” He could have sworn she winked as she turned away.

As she walked toward her own desk, he couldn’t help but glance at her body, which was being hugged by her pencil skirt and silk blouse. There were a ton of images running through his mind - none of them innocent.  
\----------------------

Ever since he’d asked Y/N why she called him Dr. Reid, the tension between the two had been palpable. Even the other members of the team took notice. Garcia egging them both on to just go for it. 

The subtle glances, figure-hugging clothing and continuous use of his title did not go unnoticed by Spencer. He wanted her so badly. But he wanted something different. Something people wouldn’t expect from him, even look down on him for, so he was wary about bringing it up with her.

Towards the end of the day, when both were entering the car garage as the last ones out of the building, Spencer saw Y/N drop her bag by her car and rushed over to help her pick up her things. Just because the thoughts running through his mind weren’t very gentlemanly, didn’t mean he wasn’t a gentleman. “Thank you, Dr. Reid,” she cooed, after all of her things had been picked up. As they stood up, she closed the gap between them - the heat in the air could melt ice. 

Without thinking, he pinned her between himself and her car, wrapping his one hand around her waist and the other around the back of her neck, pulling her in for a kiss. Her pupils dilated immediately - nearly black with wanting - and the two breathed into each other for a few moments before devouring one another.

“Do you want to come back to my place?” she asked, pulling out of the kiss. Her kiss-swollen lips were open in a way that only made his mind race further down the rabbit hole.

“Yes,” he responded, biting at her lower lip. “I’ll be right behind you.”

\----------------------

Both Y/N and Spencer had to keep themselves from speeding to her apartment - the adrenaline coursing through their veins at lightning speed. At nearly the same time, they pulled up to her apartment building and rushed up the stairs, clashing into each other at her front door, barely making it inside.

“I have one stipulation,” Spencer said through heavy breaths.

“Oh, really? Not a request? Are you telling me what to do?” she asked, her eyes closed in ecstasy as she ran her hands through his shoulder-length hair.

“Yes, I am.” His strength and confidence was throwing her off, but in the most delicious way. “Continue to call me doctor.”

She bit at his bottom lip, lightly tugging his hair. “I hadn’t thought to do anything else, Dr.”

“Oh, fuck me,” he groaned, as he picked her up and proceeded toward her bedroom. “You’re killing me.” As they approached the bedroom, clothing flew in all directions - leaving them in only their underwear by the time they hit the bed.

He took her off guard by turning her around and placing her on all fours on the bed, positioning himself behind her. This was all happening so quickly and without much thought, so he attempted to slow himself down, but she was killing him.

She turned her head towards him, her eyes betraying exactly what she craved. “What are you waiting for Doctor?”

In one quick movement, he put two fingers in between the lace of her panties and her center, feeling her slickness before ripping the panties off and positioning his length at her entrance, slipping in slowly. Once he was partially enveloped in her wet heat, he commanded, “Put your legs together.”

“I think I like this side of you, Dr. Reid,” Y/N breathed as she did what he said and he slipped in completely. The tightness was nearly enough to push him over the already precarious edge he was on. 

“Mmm...fuck,” she moaned, her front end collapsing into the mattress.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back, giving him leverage to thrust into her with reckless abandon - the sound of skin slapping against skin beginning to fill the room as he thrust into her over and over again. Her staggered breaths coaxed him on. He picked up speed, racing toward their mutual release. “Oh, god, Reid...” she groaned. Her volume rose to the point where someone might have thought about alerting the landlord, so he reached down, grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him.

“You forgot the Dr.,” he said, reaching toward the bed for the panties he’d ripped off her, never once losing the pace he’d built up “and your going to get the cops called on us.” Just when she thought she couldn’t be enjoying this different side of Spencer more, he took the panties that he’d ripped off her and put them in her mouth. “Oh, hell...” she mumbled, feeling her core begin to tighten.

Still flush against him, he wrapped his hands around her breasts, giving them the attention they needed and finally pushing her over the edge, with him following soon after.

As the began to catch their breaths, Spencer lifted her towards the top of the bed, collapsing at her side and pulling the underwear from her mouth. “I had no idea there was this side of you, Dr. Reid,” she murmured, taking his mouth in her own.  
“We may have been working together for two years, Y/N,” he spoke, tasting all of her, “But there is still so much about me you don’t know.”


End file.
